The Unknown Rivalry
by Ue-chan ex
Summary: Sasuke is the heir of the Uchiha company. He is cold, arrogant, and doesn't talk much but he is popular because of his look.Sakura is the heir of Haruno company. She is nice, like to help people, and cute, she is popular too. Their parent company is a rival for several years. One day Sakura and Sasuke meet but they didn't know that their company is a rival!
1. The Meeting

**HEY GUYS !**

**THIS IS MY NEWEST STORY... I WROTE THIS IN MY FRIEND'S HOUSE BECAUSE I GOT BORED, THERE IS NO INTERNET IN HER HOUSE!**

**SORRY FOR THE LAME SUMMARY!**

* * *

**Summary: **

Sasuke Uchiha is the heir of the Uchiha company. He is cold, arrogant, and doesn't talk much but he is popular because of his look. Opposite with Sasuke, Sakura Haruno is the heir of Haruno company. She is nice, like to help people, and cute, she is popular too because of her look. Their parent company is a rival for several years. One day Sakura and Sasuke meet with an accident but they didn't know that their company is a rival. What will happen? SasuSaku ShikaIno NaruHina and the other (sorry I'm suck at summaries)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Uchiha family gathered in their kitchen, they eat with a silent "Sasuke dear soon you will take the company right?" Sasuke mother broke the silence "Hn, why it must be me? Why not Itachi?" Sasuke look at Itachi "I don't want to" Itachi shook his head "So do I" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sasuke, Itachi going to take the other company in America so you are the only one who can take the company in here" His mother sighed

"Han" Sasuke ignoring his family "You must search a bride very soon" His father finally begin to speak "I have find the perfect girl fo-" His father was interrupted by Sasuke groaned "I can choose for myself dad" Sasuke glare at him "No you can't" His father shook his head "Then I don't want to take the company" Sasuke continue his meal "Fugaku let him choose" His mother look at her husband "But Mikoto, what if he choose the wrong girl?" Fugaku look at Mikoto

"No he is not, honey" Mikoto smile "isn't that right Sasuke?" Mikoto took a glance at Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke ignore his mother as he finishes his breakfast "I will be back at night" Sasuke stand up and walk to the door "Don't be late okay?" Mikoto yelled at him "Hn" Sasuke close the door and walk to the park. When he got there, quickly the girls surround him "Sasuke-kun!" They all screamed his name 'So annoying' Sasuke run and hide finally he can rid his fan girls

He see a pink haired woman looking at him 'Oh crap' Sasuke hide again "Um... what are you doing?" The girl spoke to him "Nothing" He stand up 'Thanks god she is not a fan girl Sasuke look at her, she wear a white headband, a pink tank top with, a rimple light blue skirt with red stripes and pink high heels, she has a long waved pink hair. He stunned in front of her "Um... hello are you still there?" She waved her hand "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Oh okay then, so what were you doing?" She look at him

"Running" Sasuke sit on a bench near him "From what?" Sakura sit beside him "Fan girls" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Ohh. That's why you were hiding from me" Sakura look at him as he nodded "So... My name is Sakura and you are?" Sakura look at him "Sasuke" Sasuke finally look at her "Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun" Sakura smile at him "Hn" Sasuke "You don't talk much don't you?" Sakura look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded

Sakura sighed then she grab a book from her bag and read it "So... what are you doing in here?" Sasuke look at her "Hm?" Sakura closes her book "What are you doing in here?" Sasuke rolled his eyes "I'm just reading a book" Sakura smile at him "What book?" Sasuke look at her "This book" Sakura shows him the book "Economical?" Sasuke look at her "Yeah, so how old are you anyway?" Sakura look at Sasuke "18 years old, you?" Sasuke pointed Sakura

"Same, so where is you collage?" Sakura smile at him "Konoha University of course, you?" Sasuke look at her "Seisei and Seika University (A/N: Seisei for boys and Seika for girls)" Sakura smile at him 'Wow, she is so smart (A/N: Seisei and Seika University is the number one University in there, and Konoha University the second)' "You must be smart heh Sakura?" Sasuke smirk at her "Not really" Sakura shook her head

"Do you get rank in there?" Sasuke look at her 'I thought she is smart' Sasuke smirked "Yep" Sakura nodded "Ohh really?" Sasuke look at her "Yep, I get the first one in the University (A/N: She is not arrogant okay?)" Sakura smile at him "Yyou mean in the whole University?" Sasuke gapped "Yeah, kindda" Sakura nodded "Then you are a really smart girl right? I mean Seisei and Seika University is the number one University in Konoha you know?" Sasuke look at her with a disbelieving look"Maybe?" Sakura lift her shoulders up as

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura continue to read "So do you want to hang out with me? I'm feeling bored in my house" Sasuke look at her "Sure, so where do you want to go?" Sakura look at him "I guess the mall? Do you want to?" Sasuke look at her "Sure, it's sound good" Sakura nodded "Do you want to watch a movie?" Sasuke look at her "I do love too" Sakura squealing "Tch, you sound like my fan girls, annoying" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sorry" Sakura grinned

"Okay then let's go" Sakura grab his hand and start walking to the theater "So what do you like to watch?" Sasuke look at her "Anything it's fine" Sakura smile "How about a horror movie?" Sasuke pointed at the horror movie "Um... Sure" Sakura nodded "Let's buy the ticket" Sasuke drag her to the cashier "Two ticket please" Sasuke look at the chair "Sure" he smile "Here" he gives Sasuke the ticket "Thanks" Sasuke nodded "When is the movie is going to start?" Sakura look at him "1 hour again, here hold this" Sasuke gives her the ticket as she grab it and put it in her bag

"Do you want some snack?" Sasuke look at her "Sure" Sakura nodded as Sasuke drag her again "One hotdog and a cola" Sasuke order the cashier "Sure" she smile "So-" She cut off by Sasuke "What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke look at her who is the one in his back "Um... Vegetarian burgers and a strawberry juice" Sakura about to take her money "I'm paying" Sasuke stop her "But-" Sakura look at him "No butts" Sasuke shook his head as he handed the moneys and take their order

"Are you really okay? I can pay it" Sakura follow him to a table "Aa" Sasuke nodded "Thanks" Sakura smile at him as they start to eat "So you like pink huh?" Sasuke look at her "Hm" Sakura nodded "You dye your hair right?" Sasuke pointed at her hair "Nope" Sakura shook her head "So you mean it's a natural color?" Sasuke look at her "Hm" She nodded "That's weird" Sasuke smirked as Sakura sighed "Well, did you make your hair like a chicken butt?" Sakura looks at him

"Hell no!" Sasuke glare at her as she giggle "You are so cute" Sakura can't stop laughing as Sasuke blushing "Shut up" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sasuke-teme!" Suddenly someone tapped Sasuke's shoulder 'Oh crap' Sasuke snapped "Dobe" Sasuke glare at him "So what are- oh well hello what is your name?" Naruto smirked when he sees Sakura "Um.. I'm Sakura" Sakura smile at him "Sakura, heh? My name is Naruto, I'm Sasuke's best friend" He grinned

Sakura just can smile "Ehh? Sakura-chan?" A dark blue girl popped out behind Naruto "Eh? Hinata-chan! What are you doing?" Sakura's eyes widen "What? You two know each other?" Naruto look at Hinata "Yeah" She nodded "Why didn't you introduce her to us?" Naruto look at Hinata again "Sorry, but she say she don't want to" Hinata nervously answer him "Yeah she is right" Sakura nodded "So Hina-chan is he your boyfriend you have been talking about?" Sakura grinned

"You talk about me?" Naruto looks at Hinata "Yeah"She nodded and blushed "Don't worry she didn't mock you" Sakura smile "Hinataaaa!" A blonde came out of nowhere "Ehh? Ino-pig?" Sakura screamed "Forehead?" Ino look at Sakura "What Ino knows you too?" Naruto yelled "Yeah" Ino nodded "Why don't you guys invite her?" Naruto screamed "She don't want to" Ino shook his head "Why Sakura-chann?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke snapped at the 'chan' and glare at Naruto

Naruto notice that Sasuke glare at him "No reason" Sakura smile "Stop being loud dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes "So where is your boyfriend Ino?" Sakura look at her "There" Ino pointed at a spiky haired man "Ohhh" Sakura mouth shape 'O' "So you are Sasuke's girlfriend?" Ino look at Sasuke and smirked as Sasuke and Sakura blushed "Nope" Sakura shook her head "So what are you doing with him?" Naruto look at her "Watching a movie of course dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"We just meet this morning" Sakura smile "Hn" Sasuke nodded "oh okay then bye Teme... She is not bad" Naruto wave his hand to Sakura and then whisper in Sasuke's ear "Shut up" Sasuke glare at him as he run with the other "You know Ino and Hinata?" Sasuke look at her "Hm" Sakura nodded and continue to eat 'Maybe if I know her sooner, I will end up with her' Sasuke look at her "Hey Sasuke-kun? Have you finished yet?" Sakura looks at him

Sasuke snapped and continue to eat "There is something in your cheek, here let me help you" Sakura giggle and wipe the stain off his cheek as he blushed, he felt a warmth in her arm then he held her hand in his cheek, Sakura blushed as Sasuke snapped "Sorry" Sasuke let her hand go "Nno worries" Sakura feeling nervous "Can i ask you a question?" Sasuke look at her "Sure" Sakura nodded "Do you have a boyfriend?" Sasuke look at her

"Nope" Sakura shook he head "You?" Sakura pointed at Sasuke "No" Sasuke shook his head too "Can i ask you one more question?" Sasuke nervously ask her "Ssure" Sakura nodded "Forget it" Sasuke shook his head "What is ittt?" Sakura getting curious "Ii know we just meet this morning right?" Sasuke look at her "Yes" Sakura nodded "Well you know... i was wondering if you want to go out with me?" Sasuke blushed "Ehhh?" Sakura squeling "If you don't wan to it's okay" Sasuke look at her "I'm sorry-To be continue-"

* * *

**Naruto: "Teme confess to a girlll?" **

**Sasuke: "Shut up dobe"**

**Ino: "So Uchiha, has a feeling for Sakura"**

**Naruto: "Teme in loveee" **

**Sasuke: "I said Shut up both of you"**

***fightting***

**Sakura: "Please review"**

* * *

**Author's note:  
SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE VERY OFTEN... I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK SO I CAN'T WRITE ANYTING BUT THIS**

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY!**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	2. My New Girlfriend

**HELLO GUYS!**

**FINALLY ! MY STUDENT COUNCIL BODY PRESIDENT'S WORKS IS DONE! WHEW**

**I CAN UPDATE AGAIN! YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm Sorry may I ask why?" Sakura look confuse "Well I was forced to marry someone but I don't want to. I say I will find someone and I think you are the one... I want to try it out with you" Sasuke sighed "So will you?" Sasuke hopefully look at her "Sure" Sakura nodded "Hn" Sasuke exhale "So... I'm your girlfriend starting now?" Sakura look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Oh.. Okay" Sakura nodded "Ehh? isn't that Saku-chan?" Somebody calling out for her

Sakura turned her head and see a blond run toward them "Ah! Millia-chan" Sakura smile at her "What are you doing in here?" Millia smile at her too "Watching a movie of course" Sakura giggle "So are you her boyfriend?" Millia smirk at Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Aw! Congrats Saku-chann" Millia smile widely "T-thanks" Sakura blushed "So Millia-chan do you have a boyfriend" Sakuraa a look at her "Yeah" Millia nodded "Ah! There is he" Millia pointed at a red haired boy, who is coming toward them

"Eh? Sakura?" The boy looked at her "Gaara" Sakura muttered with a scare face, and Sasuke notices her scare face "You are her boyfriend?" Sasuke pointed at Millia "Yeah" He nodded but didn't take off his sight from Sakura "Yours?" Gaara pointed at Sakura "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Oh..." Gaara nodded, there's an awkward silence "Ookay now Gaara-kun let's go" Millia grab his arm "Bye Saku-chan" Millia grinned at Sakura and start to walk away

"So who is the boy?" Sasuke look at her "Errr... he is my ex-" Sakura were cut off by Sasuke "You have an ex?" Sasuke eye's widen "No, no you are my first boyfriend" Sakura blushed same did Sasuke "So who is he?" Sasuke getting curious "He is my ex fan boys" Sakura sighed "You have a fan too?" Sasuke eyes went wide again "Hm" Sakura nodded and finish her food "Sakura-senpai?" Two boys appeared 'Why do people keep appearing around us!?' Sasuke scoffed

"May I ask who are you?" Sakura looks confused "I'm Izumi and this is Yukito" He smile "Ohhh... How do you even know me?" Sakura look at them "You are the Student Body President, didn't you?" He grinned "Ermm... yeah" Sakura nodded "Who is he?" they pointed at Sasuke "Ah he is Sasuke-kun-" Sasuke coughed "Her boyfriend" Sasuke glare at them "Oh right.. Umm... we have to go.. bye Sakura-senpai" they run away "You are a Student Body President?" Sasuke look at her

"Yyeah" Sakura nodded "Same as me" Sasuke nodded "Wwhat?" Sakura eyes widen "You heard me I'm the Student Body President" Sasuke sighed "Oh..." Sakura nodded "By the way have you finish your food?" Sakura look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Then let's go to the movies" Sakura cried out "Hn" Sasuke nodded and stand up as Sakura grab his hand hand run "Slow down Sakura" Sasuke look at her "Yeah yeah" Sakura giggle as they enter the theater

* * *

**(2 hours later..)**

Sakura still trembling because of the movie "Hey are you okay?" Sasuke look at her "Yyeah" Sakura nodded but still trembling "Don't tell me that you are afraid of that movie?" Sasuke hold her shoulder As she nodded hesitantly "Why don't you tell me?" Sasuke sighed "W-well you wanted to watch the movie didn't you?" Sakura muttered "Huft... okay you sit here I will buy something to drink, what do you want?" Sasuke look at her

"Um... strawberry milkshake I guess?" Sakura sit in the theater couch "Okay wait here" Sasuke nodded and go to the counter, after that he goes back to Sakura and see her surrounded by some weird guys "Hello cutie" The man grinned and touch Sakura's shoulder "Let me go" Sakura shove his hand "Aww.. Come on let's have some fun" The other man grinned "No" Sakura shook her head, the man about to touch Sakura hand and suddenly

"Get your filthy hand off from her" Sasuke growled "And who are you?" The man glare at him "I'm her boyfriend, got a problem with that?" Sasuke glare at him 'My boyfriend' Sakura blushed "How cute" He smile dumb fully "Shut up and get off from her!" Sasuke growled "Okay man slow down" the mans run away "T-thanks Sasuke-kun" Sakura smile at her "Hn" Sasuke sit beside her and give her the strawberry milkshake "Thanks" Sakura muttered "Stop thanking me Sakura" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sorry" Sakura look down

"Hey, hey I don't mean to scold you" Sasuke look worried "Hm" Sakura nodded, Sakura drink her milkshake "Do you want some Sasuke-kun?" Sakura look at him "No, I don't like sweets" Sasuke shook his head "Aww... come on, it's won't hurt you" Sakura giggle "Hn" Sasuke sighed and drink the milkshake "What do you think?" Sakura smile at him "Hn not bad" Sasuke muttered "See?" Sakura giggle and start to drink again 'Wait... That is an indirect kiss' Sasuke thought as he blushing

* * *

_**Yes of course it's an indirect kiss you moron!**_

_Who are you?_

_**Your inner, duh?**_

_Oh right_

_**You are blushing man!**_

_Wwhat? I'm not_

_**Yes you are!**_

_Shut up_

_**I can't believe you are actually blushing**_

_Hn whatever you say_

* * *

Sasuke quickly hide his blush "Do you want to eat something?" Sasuke look at Sakura who is already finished with her drink "Nah! I can eat at home" Sakura smile at him "No you must eat something" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Okay... how about Ramen?" Sakura grinned at him "Hn, you sound like Dobe" Sasuke sighed as Sakura giggle "Who is dobe anyway?" Sakura look at her as they walking "Naruto" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura giggle again

They arrive at Ichiraku's ramen shop and order some ramen "Two ramen please" Sakura smile "Okay, wait a minutes okay Saku-san" The girl smile as she give them the ramen "Arrigato Yukie-san" Sakura smile at her as she nodded "You almost know everyone" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Did i?" Sakura grinned "Hn" Sasuke start to eat "Itadakimash" Sakura start to eat too "What do you want to drink?" Yukie smile at her "A tea please" Sakura smile at her

Yukie back and bring the tea as Sakura say thank you "So tell me about yourself" Sasuke look at her "Mm?" Sakura mouth still full as Sasuke chuckled "You have something on your cheek, here let me help you" Sasuke wipe her cheek as Sakura blushed and quickly swallowed it "Myself?" Sakura look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Like what?" Sakura look confuse "How about your activities in your university?" Sasuke look at her as she nodded

"Like you already known I'm the Student Council Body President, I also the captain of the cheerleaders, and the captain of the sport activities" Sakura smile 'Wow' Sasuke stood up in there "Hello, earth to Sasuke-kun" Sakura wave her hand in front of Sasuke's face "Oh yeah" Sasuke nodded "How about you?" Sakura sipped her tea "I'm the basketball and the football captain" Sasuke sighed "Ohh so, if our university has a match we will see each other?" Sakura smile at her

"Hn" Sasuke nodded "I'm full" Sakura finish her food and drink her tea "Hn, me too" Sasuke nodded and drink his tea too "It's getting late we should be going" Sasuke stand up and pay for the bill "You pay it again? I can pay it" Sakura pouted "I'm your boyfriend so it's alright" Sasuke and Sakura get out and start to walk "But... it's looking like I'm using you" Sakura muttered "No you are not" Sasuke shook his head "Really?" Sakura's eyes widen "Hn" Sasuke nodded

Sakura feeling really cold because she just wears a tank top, Sasuke notice that she is shivering and his eyes softened and wrap his jacket around her "Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura look at him as he blushed "You feeling cold right?" Sasuke look at her "Yeah, thanks" Sakura smile and blushed as Sasuke turn his red face "You look so cute" Sakura giggle and Sasuke face went redder then before "Ah! I will walk alone from here thanks for today Sasuke-kun, it was fun" Sakura smile

"Here your jacket, thanks" Sakura handed the jacket "Hn, no problem" Sasuke nodded "Night" Sakura kiss his cheek and run "Bye see you tomorrow" Sakura run faster as Sasuke held his cheek and blushed "What... the ... heck" Sasuke rubbed the cheek "Sasuke-teme and Sakura are kissing in the dark way" Naruto grinned "Shut up dobe" Sasuke look at his stupid friend "Humph, she say she is not your girlfriend" Naruto glare at him

"Yes, she 'was' not my girlfriend" Sasuke starts to walk "What do you mean by was? Did you just go out with her?" Naruto eyes went wide "Hn" Sasuke ignore him "I know it, you like her" Sasuke shouted "You! Be quiet" Someone from the house nearby throw a sandal to Naruto's head "Ow!" Naruto rubbed his head "Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes "What the heck is this?" Naruto look at the sandal "It's a sandal dobe" Sasuke sighed

" I know that!" Naruto pouted "Uchiha!" Neji walk near them "Hn, Hyuuga" Sasuke rolled his eyes and stop "What do you want?" Sasuke look at him "Nothing, just passing by" Neji smirked "Hn" Sasuke continue "I heard you have a new girlfriend eh?" Neji smirked "So what is the problem?" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Nothing, I just can't believe you can fall in love with a girl" He smirked wider "Hn, whatever" Sasuke rolled his eye and continue to walk to his house

"Bye teme!" Naruto yelled from afar and Sasuke just wave his hand. 20 minutes later he arrives in his house "I'm home" Sasuke takes off his shoes "Why are you so late?" Mikoto look at her "Hn" Sasuke went upstairs "Sasuke!" Mikoto look at him "What?" Sasuke stop and look at his mother "Where were you?" Mikoto walk to her son "You don't have to know" Sasuke turn his red face "Aw... I know you went on a date right?" Mikoto is squealing as Sasuke blush harder

"I knew it!" Mikono grinned "Hn" Sasuke ignore her "So when are you going to introduce her to us?" Mikoto smirked "Not now" Sasuke shook his head "Hey! I want to know her" Mikoto is squealing "I don't want her to be here" Fugaku came from the door "Why?" Sasuke glare at him "Do you remember the other girls have you brought here?" Fugaku glare back at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded and sighed "They just using you! Do you want that to happen again?" Fugaku shout at him

"She is different" Sasuke rolled his eyes "You said the same thing 5 month ago" he rolled his eyes "But she is not even my fan girls! and she didn't know who am I!" Sasuke shouted back "Are you sure?" Mikoto break them down "Yes" Sasuke nodded "I will let you date her but... In one condition" Fugaku sighed "What is it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Don't tell her that you are from the Uchiha company" Fugaku look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded and go to his bedroom and go to sleep

The next morning Sasuke do the usual stuff he do and go to his University with his car, in his way he sees Sakura walking then he cornered his car to Sakura's side "Sakura" Sasuke open the window "Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turn her face, Sasuke stunned by her appearance. Sakura wears white blouse covered with a blue and black stripe shirt, a rimpled jeans skirt and a pink watch "Hello Sasuke-kun.. Are you still there?" Sakura wave her hand "Oh yeah" Sasuke nodded "So what are you doing?" Sakura smile at him

"Nothing" Sasuke shook his head "Ohh.. Okay then bye Sasuke-kun" Sakura start to walk "Wait! I will take you to your university" Sasuke shouted at her "Eh? I don't want to trouble you" Sakura stoped and turn her face "No trouble... hop in" Sasuke pointed at the seat beside him "Um... sure" Sakura get into his car "Are you sure I don't give you any trouble?" Sakura put her seatbelt on "Hn" Sasuke shook his head "Seriously?" Sakura look at him "Sakura, I'm your boyfriend. So there is no problem"

Sasuke shook his head "Oh.. Thanks" Sakura nodded at him. They arrive at Sakura university 20 minutes later "We are here" Sasuke stop the car "Thank you Sasuke-kun and sorry for the problem" Sakura smile at him and open the door "Oh yeah... Here is my thanks" Sakura leaned to him and kiss him on the cheek and quickly get out from the car "Thanks again Sasuke-kun" Sakura close the door and start to walk leaving Sasuke, who is still stunned with what just happen

* * *

_What was that?_

_**It's a kiss you moron**_

_Why must you be in here?_

_**Because I'm your inner, idiot**_

_Oh yeah_

_**Why must you be so stupid?**_

_You called yourself stupid?_

_**Oh yeah...**_

_Hn, Stupis Inner_

_**Stupid outer**_

_What ever dude!_

_**Hn**_

* * *

Sasuke shook his head, when he turns his face he see Sakura walking with a boy, who is talking to her with such a happy face and Sakura smiles back to him (A/N: It's a half hearted smile, but Sasuke didn't notice it) Sasuke clench his fist and glares at the boy he feeling very annoyed right now. Quickly he start the engine and drive off from Sakura's University 'What is this feeling' Sasuke hold his wheel tighter 'I never felt this way before' Sasuke sighed and shook his head

Why is he so mad ?

He didn't like her, so it's couldn't possibly be jealous..

Right?

* * *

**Naruto: "TEME is in love!"**

**Sasuke:"Shut the heck up!" **

**Neji: "Uchiha don't deny it... you love her right?"**

**Sasuke: "SHUT UP HYUUGA! Yo! Tenten your boyfriend annoyed me!"**

**Tenten: "Why did you two must fight"**

**Sasuke: "Heck if I know!"**

**Neji: "Whatever"**

**Tenten: "*sigh* Whatever... Please Review!"**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HELL YEAHH! IT'S FINNISHED! IT'S WEEKEND SO MY STUDENT COUNCIL BODY PRESIDENT'S WORK IS DONE! YAY! I'M A FREE WOMAN! **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! STAY TOON!**

* * *

**Tenten: "Now say it!" glared**

**Neji and Sasuke: "But-"**

**Tenten: "No buts!" **

**Neji and Sasuke: "*Sigh* alright here we go *take a deep breath* LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!SO PLEASE REVIEWS" Winked **

**Sakura: "I can't believe it... It's so hilarious!" laugh **

**Neji: "Shut up"pouted**

**Sakura: "Like I do care ^_^"smirked**

**Sasuke: "Sakura..."sighed**

**Sakura: "Hai hai, ONCE AGAIN PWESS REVIEW!" SMILEE!**


	3. A Date!

**Olla! **

**Er... SORRY IF MY STORY ISN'T THAT GOO... Well you know... I'm not from America or from Europe... So I don't really know how to speak English! :'( yeah I know this maybe will be a boring story, but HOPE YOU LIKE IT Oh yeah and ALSO I have to say a BIS THANKS TO Yuyu-Chan, for supporting me... And you all should read her story! It's so good...! And here is her username (I don't know what is it called) Yuyu99...**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of these characters

'**_...' Inner talks_**

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Sasuke didn't pay any attention to his collage teacher, he keeps thinking about Sakura and some random boys around her. Suddenly the bell rang making Sasuke snapped from his thought."Sasuke-teme!" Naruto run toward Sasuke "What do you want?" Sasuke snarled "Er... Nevermind" Naruto shook his head "Naruto-kun" Hinata walk in from the door "Ah! Hina-chan, why are you here? Didn't you in your collage?" Naruto hugs her

"Um... we go home early for some reason..." Hinata smile at him "Wait, where is your collage?" Sasuke stood up "Er... Seisei and Seika University, same as Sakura-chan, Ino and Tenten" Hinata look at Sasuke "Oh well I'm off now" Sasuke passed the couple "Wait! Don't say you want to go to Sakura-chan?" Naruto grinned "No!" Sasuke turns his face "Obvisiously lying" Naruto smirked "Shut up Dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke walks pass the hall and go to the parking lot

* * *

_Stupid dobe_

**_Ha! Just say you want to pick Sakura!_**

_No i don't!_

**_Lie!_**

_Did not!_

**_Did too_**

_Did not!_

**_Stop lying!_**

_Ugh okay! Maybe i want to pick Sakura up_

**_Maybe?_**

_Just shut up will you!_

**_Hn, bye!_**

* * *

"Stupid Inner" Sasuke mumbled, **_'I heard that!' _**_'Hn'. _He starts the engine and drive to Seisei and Seika University. Before he knew it he arrives in Sakura collage looking for her, a pink hair caught his eyes as he drives closer to her side

Sakura walks with some books in her hand. She surprises when she sees a car coming closer to her, and when the windows open she smiles at the driver "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing in here?" Sakura look at him "Picking you up, of course" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Really? Thanks!" Sakura smile "Sakura-San!" a black haired boy come closer to her "Ah! Lee-San! What's going on?" Sakura look at the boy "Well I was going to ask you if you want to go out with me?" Lee grin at Sakura

Before she knew it Sasuke gets out from the car and grab her wrist then pull her close to him "Sorry she is mine!" Sasuke glare at Lee "W-well t-that's a pity... Er.. I'm off now bye!" Lee sprinted away from Sasuke "Sasuke-kun... you can let me go now" Sakura blushed "Oh yeah" Sasuke let her go. Sakura sees a little tint of red in his cheek and laugh "Why are you laughing at?" Sasuke stare her "Y-you look so cute!" Sakura burst into laughing

"I'm not cute" Sasuke rolled his eyes "B-but I-I just can't help it!" Sakura laughed "Hn" Sasuke sighed and open the door for her "Why thank you" Sakura grinned as she get in then Sasuke close the door. Sasuke gets into the car and start the engine. "So how is your day?" Sakura smile at him "Hn, not interesting at all" Sasuke rolled his eyes. His day not interesting because he keeps thinking of Sakura "And may I know why is that?" Sakura look at him

"No" Sasuke keep his eyes on the road "Oh okay" Sakura grinned as they stop because oh the red light "Do you want to eat?" Sasuke look at her "Sure!" Sakura grinned "Where to?" Sasuke smirk at her childish behavior "Er... anywhere is fine" Sakura smile at him "The mall?" Sasuke starts to drive again "I do love to!" Sakura squeals "Hn, annoying" Sasuke rolled his eyes "So what mall?" Sakura grins at him "Anywhere" Sasuke sighed "Okay! Konoha's Mall it is!" Sakura cheered

* * *

_Weird girl_

**_You say she is weird, but you are dating her?_**

_Shut up_

**_Make me!_**

_I'm so going to make you disapear!_

**_I like to see you try_**

_Hn, just don't bother me_

**_Bye dude, good luck woth you date_**

* * *

'Date' Sasuke blushed at that statement. "Yay we are here!" Sakura cheered as Sasuke snapped from his thought "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes and park his car.

"So where do you want to eat?" Sasuke look at her "Up to you" Sakura grinned as Sasuke drag her to a restaurant "Wow" Sakura look amazed "Hn" Sasuke walk to the receptionist "Table for two please" Sasuke said with an emotionless face "O-okay, please wait a minute" the girl blushing very hard but Sasuke ignore her "And your name is?" She smile at him "None of your business" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sasuke-kun? Is everything alright?" Sakura appeared from his back

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as the girl took a glance at her "Is there something wrong?" Sakura notices her stare "I just want to know who are you?" She snarled "Er... me? I'm Sakura" Sakura tried to smile "And who are you to him?" She glare at Sakura "I'm his-" Sasuke held her wrist and pull her close "She is my girlfriend, now can we go in now?" Sasuke glare at her with his Infamous glare "O-okay, R-right this way" She muttered as she walk to the table and leave

"May I have your order Ma'am?" The waiter smiled at them "Erm... wait a minute" She smile back as the waiter walks off "Er.. Sasuke-kun.. is't this to expensive?" Sakura look around "Hn" Sasuke smirked at her "Don't worry it's my treat" Sasuke look at her "B-but-" Sakura cut off by Sasuke "It's okay Sakura" Sasuke smirked and look at the menu then call the waiter "So can i have your order?" he look at Sasuke with a bored face "Hn, i will have Steak and coke" Sasuke look at the waiter as he write it down to his note

"And you miss?" He turns to Sakura and smile gently as Sasuke scoffed "Er... I will have an omelet rice, salad and strawberry juice" Sakura smile at him "Okay please wait a moment" he bowed and walk away "So...tell me about yourself" Sakura look at Sasuke "Nothing interesting" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Aw... come on..." Sakura smile at him "Hn" Sasuke ignore her "Okay... how about your birthday?" Sakura smile at him "July 23" Sasuke look at her

"Wow! It's next month? Really?" Sakura grinned "Hn, you?" Sasuke pointed at her "March 28" Sakura smile at him "Here is your order" the waiter gives them the foods and drinks "Ah! Thanks" Sakura smile at the waiter "You're welcome miss?" He smile and look at Sakura "Sakura" She smile "Okay miss Sakura" he bowed and walk away

* * *

**_That boy is so going to die!_**

_And why is that?_

**_He is fucking flirting with our Sakura!_**

_Our?_

**_Yes our!_**

_Since when?_

**_Since we dating her_**

_Hn, whatever_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Sasuke-kun can i have your phone number?" Sakura blushed "Hn" Sasuke give her his number "Thanks" she smile at him "Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke snapped "Oh boy" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Didn't expect you to be here!" Naruto grinned "H-hey Sakura-chan" Hinata appearing from Naruto's back "Hi Hina-chan!" Sakura smile at her "So what do you want Dobe?" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Nothing much, oh yeah.. Hinata-chan want to say something" Naruto pointed at Hinata

They grab a chair to sit with them "What is it Hina-chan?" Sakura look at her "Er.. Well you know.. My father gives me a free ticket to go to Hokkaido for 10 people and... I want to invite you guys" Hinata blushed lightly "That's awesome!" Sakura eyes widen "So will you come?" Naruto looks at her "Well... where will we stay and for how long?" Sakura look at Hinata "Er... my father already booked a room for us and we will be staying for a week" Hinata smiles sheeply "So will you come?" Naruto looks at them

"Not interested" Sasuke rolled his eyes "I will come!" Sakura grinned "Come on Sasuke-kun.. It will be fun" Sakura looks at Sasuke "Yeah Teme!" Naruto smirked "Okay I will come" Sasuke sighed "Yay!" they all cheered "SO when are we going?" Sakura grinned "We have holiday on June 10 until July 1 right?" Naruto grinned "Hn" Sasuke nodded "So we are going on next Monday? I mean 3 more days?" Sakura look shocked "Yeah!" Naruo nodded "We also invite the other" Hinata smile

"Okay then see you on Monday!" Hinata and Naruto stand up and take a leave "So are you finish?" Sasuke look at Sakura as she nodded. Sasuke call the waiter and ask for the bill then he pay it after he pay the bill they get out from the restaurant "So where do yo want to go?" Sasuke look at Sakura "Can we take a walk? I mean looking around?" Sakura look at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded and Starts to walk with her. They strolled around the mall

They walked around for a few moments and Sasuke was noticing a lot of couples holding hands. When their hands brushed against each other, he had the urge to just hold her hand but he is too embarrassed. Suddenly Sakura separated from Sasuke "Crap" Sasuke cursed and search for Sakura. Sasuke spotted the pink haired girl and grab her wrist as he pulling her close "Hold my hand if don't want to be lost" Sasuke held her hand and felt a slight warmth

Sakura blushed and her eyes caught a beautiful necklace, Sasuke look at her and noticed her looking over at two heart necklaces. The heart was split in two, and if you put the necklaces together, the heart would become one again. Probably a couple's necklace. But why would she be staring at that? Why would she want to share a couple-necklace with him?. Sakura really wants to buy the necklace but she is afraid that Sasuke didn't want to wear it.

"Er.. Sasuke-kun can I buy something real quick?" Sakura look at him "Sure" Sasuke nodded and follow her to a small boutique. Sakura picks a small blue dress simple but cute, a white short, pink tank top, a white boot with high heels, a blue jacket and a brown striped skirt above the knees then went over to the cashier, She opened her bag and search for her wallet. To her surprise, Sasuke pay her stuff. The cashier folded the dress and placed it into a fancy bag.

"Sasuke-kun, you really didn't have to" Sakura look at him "How much it is anyway?"

"100 dollars" Sasuke muttered after they get out from the shop

Sakura gasped "So sorry Sasuke-kun. You really didn't have to" Sakura muttered "It's okay Sakura" Sasuke held her hand "B-but... Okay you can pay it but I will pay you up" Sakura look at him "You can pay me now" Sasuke stop and smirked "How?" Sakura looks confused "Kiss me" Sasuke smirk at her expression "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Sasuke chuckled "Er.. But.." Sakura blushed "You are my girlfriend Sakura, so it's okay to kiss me" Sasuke really enjoying this

"Er... okay y-you c-close your eyes" Sakura blushed as Sasuke close his eyes. Sakura tiptoed her feet and kiss him as Sasuke pull her close. In reflecting Sakura wraps her hand around his neck and drop the bag. After they broke out Sakura blushed "Sorry" Sakura muttered "It's okay SA-KU-RA" Sasuke smirk again. Sasuke grab the bag and give it to Sakura "Here" Sasuke chuckled "Thanks" Sakura smile and blushed "Come on" Sasuke grab her hand and starts to walk

They went around, buying some more stuff , and then stopped for a bathroom break."Wait a minute okay?" Sakura smile at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded. Sasuke looked down at all the things they bought. His mind still attached to the heart necklaces earlier. Grabbing all the bags, he quickly walked back to go buy the necklaces. After washing her hands and quickly drying them, she walked out of the bathroom, only to find that Sasuke wasn't there. Sakura blinked and looked around but he wasn't anywhere. 'Maybe he went to the bathroom, too...'

'Where did he go?' Sakura was starting to panic. 'He wouldn't just leave her here, would he?'

Sakura gasped when someone suddenly grabs her wrist, She turned around to see a random guy smirking at her. "Are You alone?" the guy smirk even more "Um... no I'm not" Sakura strunggled and starts to panic "You are lying" The guy grinned. "Don't touch me." She hissed and walked away. "Whoa, whoa, chill out girl" The guy quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"If you don't let go, I'm going to scream-,"

"Why so stubborn? We could have some fun, y'know?" The guy pulled her closer.

Sakura close her eyes and shivering, but someone grabs her and pull her to a hard chest. She open her eyes and Sasuke gives a death glare to the guy.

"Touch her again and you will die" He waiting for the guy's reply, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her with him. Sasuke stops walking and look at Sakura "T-thanks Sasuke-kun" Sakura tried to smile "Sit" Sasuke pointed at a bench as Sakura nodded and sit on it. "Sasuke-kun?" He didn't reply and only stand in there. He was so pissed off right now. If any other men tried to even look at her, he'll seriously kill someone.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura muttered again "Hn?" Sasuke look at her "Where did you go?" Sakura look at him, He stayed silent for a few moments, staring down. He sighed and grab the necklace from his pocket.

Sakura's eyes widened. It was the heart one she was looking at earlier!. Sasuke puts the necklace to her neck and then to his neck. "H-how?" Sakura look at her "You were gazing at them" Sasuke replied. He still in front of her kneeling. "But why did you get it?" Sakura muttered

Sasuke shocked, 'Did she doesn't want it?. Of course not.. Why would she want to share a necklace with him?'

Sakura eyes filled with salt water "Sakura, did I do something wrong? You don't want the necklace? Did they touch you anywhere?" Sasuke panicking "N-no it's just I happy you bought me this" Sakura held the necklace "I promise I will keep it forever" Sakura smiled and hug him "Hn" Sasuke nodded and pull her closer. "Come on it's getting late" Sasuke pick up the bag "Okay" Sakura smile at him and follow him to the parking lot. "I will drive you to your house" Sasuke starts the engine.

"Really you don't have to" Sakura muttered "It's getting dark Sakura" Sasuke rolled his eyes "O-okay" Sakura nodded. Sasuke drive her to her house and they stop in a large house, more like a mansion "Wow" Sasuke muttered. The house is more bigger than his "Are you living with your parents?" Sasuke look at him "No, they are at the other house" Sakura smile at him "You live alone?" Sasuke's eyes widen "Nope, I have a few maids in here" Sakura smile at him

"I will take out your shopping bag" Sasuke drive to the gate as it opened for his car. He stops at the front door "Really Sasuke-kun you don't have to" Sakura look at him "Sakura" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Alright" Sakura get out from the car as Sasuke did the same. "Welcome home Ojōsama" the maid bowed at her "Er.. Okay" Sakura smile at her as a guy appeared from the house "Let me take that sir" the men bowed as Sasuke nodded and give the bag

"Er.. Sasuke-can if you want to you can come in for a tea or dinner?" Sakura look at him "N-no-" Sakura cut his sentence "I don't take no for the answer" Sakura smile "By the way I must thank you" Sakura giggle "Okay" Sasuke sighed "Just leave your car in there" Sakura grab him inside "Er.. Feel free to look around I will change my clothes" Sakura goes upstairs as Sasuke look around "Do you need something sir?" a men appeared behind him "No thanks" Sasuke muttered as the men bowed and go away

* * *

**_Wow dude! Her house is bigger than yours! And how many man did she have here?_**

_Hn, i don't care_

**_Really man?_**

_Just shut up_

**_Why are you all so cranky? Are you still mad at the man before?_**

_NO_

**_Jealous maybe?_**

_Heck no!_

**_Lie!_**

_Shut up_

**_OMG I can't believe this! Sasuke Uchiha Jealous !_**

_I stil can't get it, why in the world you are my Inner?_

**_Fate maybe?_**

_Pft...Please... you actually believe in fates?_

**_Whatever, wow!_**

_What?_

**_Look to your right!_**

* * *

Sasuke look to his right and spotted Sakura walking toward him. She is wearing a pink tank top and a white shorts. "Sasuke-kun? What are you looking at?" Sakura tilts her head as Sasuke blushed "Sasuke-kun? Your face is red? Are you okay?" Sakura look at him "Hn I'm fine" Sasuke nodded "Are you sure?" Sakura tilts her head innocently and Sasuke finds that cute. In reflecting he reaches her chin and kiss her. Sakura once again threw her hand around his neck

After they broke out a maid walks toward them "Ojōsama the food is ready" she bowed "Thanks Ayame-San" Sakura smile at the maid "Come on Sasuke-kun" Sakura grinned "Hn" Sasuke follow her to a room "Oh yeah Ayame-San" Sakura turn her head "Yes Ojōsama?" she look at Sakura "Is everyone already ate?" Sakura grin "Yes Ojōsama" she smiles back "Okay then thanks" she smile and sit on the chair. They eat and talking about everything

After they finish Sakura esort Sasuke to the front door "Bye Sasuke-kun" Sakura smile at him "Hn" Sasuke nodded as Sakura gives him a peck "Good night" Sakura smile as Sasuke kiss her forehead "Night" Sasuke smirked and get into his car "Ja Ne!" Sakura wave her hand as Sasuke drove off "He is such a wonderful boy Sakura-Sama" Ayame smile "He is" She nodded "Come on it's cold" Sakura get in and go to her bedroom to sleep

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sasuke's house:**

"I'm home" Sasuke open the door and come in "Sasuke! Why are you out so late?" Mikoto look at her son "Out" Sasuke ignore her "Oh I know... you have been on a date right?" Mikoto grinned "..." Sasuke stop his track and blushed "Can you please bring her to hear?" Mikoto grins wider "But father-" Fugaku get closer to him "I don't really mind" Fugaku rolled his eyes "See?" Mikoto smile "Hn, I will tell her to come here" Sasuke nodded and go to his room and texted Sakura

* * *

**With Sakura:**

Sakura reads a magazine in her living room and suddenly her phone ringing and she opens it and look at the message

Here is their conversation

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_Sakura, my parents want to see you... can you come to my house tomorrow?_

_From: Sakura_

_Sure... but where is your house?_

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_You know in front of the Konoha bookstore_

_From: Sakura_

_Okay then I will be there at 10 A.M, Sounds good?_

_From: Sasuke-kun_

_Hn, See you tomorrow_

_From: Sakura_

_Okay Bye_

Sakura puts down her phone and go to find Ayame. Sakura finds Ayame in the kitchen "Ayame-San... Can you please help me tomorrow?" Sakura grinned "Uh.. Sure Sakura-Sama" She nodded "Thanks" She cheered "Go to sleep" She smile and kiss her forehead "Thanks you Ayame-san, Ja Ne" She run upstairs to her room and get some sleep, she can't wait to meet Sasuke's parents but she also scared

* * *

_What if they don't like me inner?_

**_Nah! They surely gonna like us_**

_Really?_

**_Yeah so cheer up Outer!_**

_I will_

**_So your best and good night_**

_Thank you very much and night too!_

With that Sakura driften to a deep sleep

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hey ya!**

**Sorry for the late update... i were in my vacation to United States so ican't really open or write the story and so sorry if this story boring... er... PLEASE REVEWS and THANKS FOR READING THIS! LOVE YA SO MUCH! SERIOUSLY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	4. The Parents and The Beach

**Olla!**

**I want to finish this story very soon and please Review :'(, nahh just kidding , BTW Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura: "Oh my frigin god! What should I do!" **

**Sasuke: "Calm down Sakura"'**

**Sakura: "Okay!"**

**Ino: "Calm down Forehead"**

**Sakura: "Thanks Ino"**

**Ino: "Yeah"**

**Hinata: "DO your best okay!"**

**Sakura: "Thanks"**

**Sasuke: "Hn"**

**Hinata: "Enjoyy!"**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sakura bolted up when she hears her clock ringing "Ugh..." Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned as she reaches her clock and staring at it "Oh my friggin god!" Sakura bolted to the bathroom and take a bath, after that she looking for Ayame "Ayame-Sann" Sakura look around the house "Yes Sakura-Sama?" Ayame smile at her "Come with me!" She cried out "A-ah okay!" She followed Sakura to her room "Help me to dress up!" She grinned

"S-sure, but for what?" Ayame look at her "You remember Sasuke?" Sakura look at her as she nodded "His parents want to see me so please help me" She look at Ayame with a pleading looks"Okay now... Sit down Sakura-Sama" She pointed at the chair "Okay" she nodded as Ayame dressed her up.

After 1 hour of dressing up and make up Ayame smile "Okay I'm done" she nodded as Sakura go to a big mirror and see her looks. Her smile and hug Ayame "This is so beautiful... thanks Ayame-San, I must go now! Bye" Sakura run and get out from her house then walk to Sasuke's, She passed a flower shop and buy some flower. A minute later she arrived at Sasuke's

* * *

**With Sasuke:**

"Sasuke where is your so called girlfriend?" Fugaku rolled his eyes "She will be here soon" Sasuke scoffed as the bell rang "I will get it" Mikoto go to the door and found Sakura. She wears an overalls white dress, and a black tight, a gray jacket with the same length as the dress, a long white scarf, a pink band and as she let her waved hair loose and she wears a gray long boot "Ah you must be Sasuke's girlfriend?" She smile "Ah yeah" Sakura blushed

"You look so beautiful!" she grinned "Thanks and you must be Sasuke's mother am I right?" She smile "Yes indeed and my name is Mikoto" She grinned "Glad to meet you Mikoto-San, er... I brought something for you guys" Sakura gives her a bouquet of Pink-rose Geranium Pelargonium flowers "This is beautiful... Thank you and please come in" Mikoto get in as Sakura follow her "Sorry for intruding" Sakura muttered and losing her shoes

"Sakura" Sakura look up and see Sasuke looking at her "Sasuke-kun... Um.. You look nice" She grinned and stand up "You... look amazing" He muttered "Thanks" She blushed "Okay now Sasuke, stop staring at her and let your father know she" Mikoto chuckled "Hn" Sasuke take Sakura hand and drag her to the living room as they found a man sit on the couch and the man stand up. Fugaku look at her from the top of her head to her toes "And you are?" he rises his eyebrow

"AH! I'm Sakura" Sakura smile and bowed at him "Hn, you can call me Fugaku" he nodded "Okay Fugaku-San" Sakura nodded "Have a seat" he pointed at the couch as Sakura sit on it "Sasuke go help your mother" Fugaku look at Sasuke as he mumbling something "So your name is Sakura, am I right?" Fugaku starts the conversation "Yes" She nodded "So where is your collage?" he look at Sakura "Seika and Seisei University" She smile

"Do you get a grade in there" Fugaku smirked "Yes Indeed" she nodded "And it's?" He raised his eyebrow "One" She smile again "In the whole school?" his jaw dropped "Yes" she nodded "What did you do when you have some free time" he asked "Reading books at the park and taking a walk" she smile "You don't go to a mall?" he raised his eyebrow again "Not really, I don't really like to spend my money" she smile "Where did you meet Sasuke?" he asked "In a park" she smile

"Okay then, what is your ability?" he asked "Medic, science, and language" she smiles "What kind of language?" he looks at her with curiosity "Every language" she smiles "How about France?" he smirks "Vous avez une Maison très agréable" she smile "How about spaniel?" he look at her with a disbelieve face "Te ves Bien" her smile again "Dutch?" he looks at her again "U bent echt een leuke" her smile again "Okay.." Fuggaku nodded and starts to asking some question again

* * *

**With Sasuke and Mikoto:**

"She looks beautiful Sasuke" Mikoto smile "Hn" he nodded "Do you think father will like her?" she asked "Definitely" he nodded "Aw... you really like her don't you?" she grinned "Shut up mom" he rolled his eyes "By the way where did you meet her?" she smirked "Park" Sasuke look at his mother "Fate" she grinned "Don't tell me you believe in fates too?" he rolled his eyes "Yeah of course" She nodded as Sasuke scoffed

"Sasuke... Looks like your girl has a hard time" she look at him "Why?" he looks confused "Your father gives her to many questions I guess?" she added as Sasuke look at his father and his girlfriend "Ugh" he rolled his eyes and walk toward them "So what are you guys talking about?" Sasuke glare at his father "N-nothing" Sakura shook her head and her feel uncomfortable with this father and son glaring at each other "Er.. I will be in the kitchen okay?" Sakura stand up and look at Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke nodded as Sakura goes to the kitchen "What did you ask her?" Sasuke glare at him "Nothing much" Fugaku ignore his glare "If you dare to treat her, I will not hold back" Sasuke glare at him "Whatever Sasuke" Fugaku rolled his eyes

"Mikoto-San" Sakura walk toward her "Yes?" she looks at Sakura "Can I help you?" Sakura muttered "Sure" Mikoto smile at her as they chatted and cooking "Okay now Sakura I will go to the bathroom for a Sec okay?" Mikoto look at her "Sure" she nodded as Mikoto go to the bathroom. Sakura continues to cook and suddenly a muscular arm wrap around her neck "What are you doing?" Sasuke whisper in her ear and made her shiver "Cooking" Sakura giggle

"Hn" Sasuke kiss her cheek "So did my father give you a creep?" Sasuke still hugging her "Nah! He is just fine" She giggle "Really? Usually girls will say he is scary" Sasuke chuckled "Not really, he seems very nice to me" Sakura smile "Hn" Sasuke buried his face in her neck "Sasuke-kun would you mind?" Sakura snuggled "Hn" Sasuke realest her and Sakura put the food on the plate "Wow Sakura... Thanks" Mikoto walk toward her "No problem" Sakura nodded

"Come on, you two should be on the dinning room" She grinned as Sakura nodded and follow Sasuke. Mikoto bring the food and set it, they eat with some silent "So Fugaku what do you think?" Mikoto look at her husband "Hn, I approve your relationship" Fugaku look at Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Thank you Mikoto-San, Fugaku-San" Sakura smile at them "You know.. You are the first person who thinks my husband not scary" Mikoto chuckled

"Yeah" Fugaku chuckled too as Sakura giggle "Thanks" Sakura smile. After they eat Sasuke walk Sakura to the door "Thanks for the food Mikoto-San, Fugaku-San" Sakura bowed "No problem, thanks for the flower..." Mikoto smile "Your welcome" She nodded "You are sure a keeper" Fugaku chuckled and hug her "T-thanks" Sakura blushed as Fugaku realest his hug "I will walk you home Sakura" Sasuke look at her "Y-you don't have to" Sakura smile

"It's okay" Sasuke grab her hand after she put her shoes "Bye" Sakura waved her hand at Fugaku and Mikoto and they did the same "They are really nice" Sakura giggle "Hn" Sasuke nodded "So Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?" Sasuke look at her "Sure" Sakura nodded "Can you invite the other?" Sakura look at Sasuke "Hn" Sasuke nodded "We are here" Sakura grinned "Thanks for today" Sakura smile "Hn" Sasuke ruffled her hairs as she pouted

Sakura kiss his cheek as he growled "What?" Sakura look at him "That is not a kiss" Sasuke rolled his eyes "This is a kiss" Sasuke lean down and kiss her on the lips. After they broke out Sakura gasped for breath "You Meanie" Sakura pouted "Hn" Sasuke smirk at her "See you tomorrow SA-KU-RA" Sasuke kiss her forehead and walk away as Sakura went into her house "Sakura-sama! How did it go?" Ayame stands in front of the door

"It's going well!" Sakura hugs her "Thank you, thank you!" Sakura grinned "It's my pleasure Sakura-sama" she nodded as they went in "So where are you planing to go tomorrow?" She looks at Sakura "To the beach, do you want to come?" Sakura smile "Is it really okay?" Ayame asked "Yeah... it's really okay Ayame-San" Sakura grinned "Okay then" She nodded "Um.. I must go to work again Kay Sakura-sama?" Her smile "Okay" Sakura nodded as Ayame walks off

Sakura sighed and sit on the couch

_I'm glad they like me_

* * *

_**Hell yeah! Nobody can resist US!**_

_Yeah..._

_**Cheer up girl!**_

_Thanks, love you so much Inner_

_**Love ya too! Now go to sleep for tomorrow!**_

_But it's still afternoon_

_**You should take a bath and wash your makeup Saks**_

_Oh yeah! Bye_

_**Bye**_

* * *

Sakura stand up and go to her room, she washes her make up and take a relaxing bath then she change her clothes to a Pink T-shirt that read 'Girlz Rock' and a blue short pants. Sakura search for her glasses and do her works. Her phone vibrate and she pick it up

'Hello?'

'_Saki! It's me Ino"_

'Oh hi Ino what up?'

'_Nothing much, so you are going with us to Hokaido right?'_

'Yeah! Why is it?'

'_Nothing... see you tomorrow Saks!'_

'Bye'

Sakura hangs up her phone and set it down when she made her works she glance at the clock and frowned when she see what is the time "Oh My frigging god 9 o'clock?!" Sakura eyes widen "Didn't see that coming" Sakura sighed and take off her glasses. She went to her bed and get a deep sleep.

In the morning Sakura wakes up at 7 A.M. She rubbed her eyes and scratched her hand as she yawned. Sakura makes her bed and go to the kitchen "Good morning Sakura-Sama" The maid greet her "Morning" Sakura nodded "So what do you want for breakfast?" she asked "Um... Eggs and bacon please oh and I want some hot chocolate milk" she smiles "Okay" the maid nodded "I will take a bath first okay?" she looks at them as they nodded

After she finishes taking a bath, Sakura eats her food and called Ayame "Ayame-san are you ready?" Sakura look at Ayame "Yes" she nodded "Okay Oh God ! It's already 9 o'clock!" Sakura rushed to the car with Ayame "To Konoha beach please" Sakura ordered "Yes Sakura-sama" he nodded as they drove off

* * *

**With Sasuke and the other:**

Sasuke's eyes twitched "Damn that girl" Sasuke growled "Why is it Teme?" Naruto look at him "Nothing just go away" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto goes away "If she is not here in ten second I will call her" Sasuke annoyed by his fan girls looking at him "Sasuke-kun!" they screamed. Sasuke wearing his blue shorts with no shirts on so his fan girls screamed. "Damn she is beautiful!" one man talked "Yeah The brown haired girl is so cute but the pink one is more beautiful" he nodded

Sasuke snapped her head and turn his head in their direction and stunned by what he see "Oh My God" Sasuke mumbled and lower his black glasses. He sees Sakura, she wears a pair of light blue bikini and a hat as she brings a bag "Wow man!" a red haired boy look at Sakura as Sasuke twitched when the boy come toward her "Hello" he greeted "Um... hi? Do I know you?" Sakura looks at him "Sorry for my rudeness my name is Sai" he kisses her hand

Suddenly Sakura felt her hand garbed by someone when she turn her face she see Sasuke glaring at the boy "S-Sasuke-kun" Sakura smile "Hn, you back off this is mine" Sasuke growled "Wow, Sasuke chill man" Sai back off "Ah! Sasuke-kun I bring Ayame-san here... is it okay?" Sakura looks at Sasuke who is still hugging her from the back "Hn" Sasuke nodded "Well can I have this one?" Sai look at Ayame "Hn" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Oh yeah Ayame-San... I will be going now bye" Sakura gets dragged by Sasuke "AH!" Ayame follows Sakura but her wrist grabbed by a strong hand "Come on she will be okay" Sai smirked "Er... okay" She nodded "My name is Sai you?" he look at Ayame "A-Ayame" she stuttered "Nice to meet you Ayame-chan" he grinned "M-me too" she nodded as Sai drag her around they talk and do some stuff

Naruto look at Hinata with a confuse face "Come on Hina-chan" he grinned "I-i c-can't swim N-Naruto-kun" she blushed "I will teach you" him grab her hand and drag her down to the pool "Ah!" she scream "It's okay I got you" Naruto held her hand "O-okay" she nodded and suddenly a ball hit Naruto head and actidently make him kiss Hinata on the lips "I'm So sorry Hina-chan" Naruto close his eyes "Hina-can? Oh Holy Shit! Hina-chan!" Hinata faint on the pool as Naruto grabs her

Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji play together in the pool while Sakura and Sasuke walk in the shore "This is beautiful" Sakura muttered "Hn" Sasuke held her hand as she blushed "Ne Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mumbled "Hn?" Sasuke look at her "Nah! Just forget it" Sakura grinned "Hn" Sasuke tightening his held "I will go to swim for a little bit okay?" Sakura look at him "Hn, just be careful" Sasuke nodded and give her a peck then go to his friend on the shore

Sakura swims to the sea and she is floating on her back, suddenly her head bumped into someone as she stood up "So sorry" Sakura bowed "What is your- ah It's okay" His sentence cut off when he see Sakura's face as he blushed "I'm Minanto" he greeted and held a hand

_**Holy shit! He's H.O.T!**_

_Inner we have a boyfriend okay!_

_**Oh yeah!**_

Sakura ignores her inner and smile at the boy as he blushed again "Ah! I'm Sakura" Sakura's about to shake hands with him with Minanto when somebody calls her "Sakura comes on, the other is waiting" Sasuke walks towards them and sending an extremely death glare at the boy "A-Ah! O-okay Sasuke-kun. Nice to meet you Minanto-San" Sakura smile and bowed "Come on" Sasuke grab her hand and walks away. There was a silence between them as they walk out from the sea

_**Wow girl! He is so scary, he looks like he's going to kill Minato-San**_

_Yeah I know... but what's wrong with him?_

_**Who knows?**_

_Okay then bye_

_**See ya!**_

* * *

Sakura tugged Sasuke's shorts and Sasuke turn his face "What's wrong?" Sakura forced to smile, and earn a death glare from him. Sakura looks down and about to cry. As they get closer to their friends, Sasuke's hand loosens with her and walk off, leaving her behind, frightening. Sasuke sits on the chair near their friends"What wrong time?" Naruto looks at him "Nothing" Sasuke wear his sunglasses and lean down to his chair

_**Hey! Hey what's up!**_

_Nothing_

_**Really man? Then why were you glaring at Sakura?**_

_Hn_

_**Seriously! If you keep acting like that and show her your cold act, you may hear her says goodbye to you and find another man, to hold her, she maybe leave you... without even looking at you**_

_Shut up, she is just fine_

_**Really man? Did you see her face? She is frightening!**_

_HN_

* * *

Sasuke look at Sakura who is near the shore looking at the sun with her hat and glasses on. Even when she wears a black glasses he can see her sad face and felt a guilt for hurting her. He stands up, grab a towel and walks toward her "Sakura" he murmured as Sakura turns her face and see Sasuke. He sees a tear fell down behind her glasses as she turn her face "Sakura" Sasuke murmured again and bent down to her

"What?" her voice sounded shaky "I'm sorry Sakura, I don't mean to scare you" Sasuke look at her "Are you sure?" Sakura look at him "Hn, now wipe those tears " Sasuke smirked as Sakura open her glasses and wipe her tear "Good now wear this around your shoulder" Sasuke give her the towel "Why?" Sakura look at him and grab the towel "Those assholes are watching you" He gritting his teeth , eyes glaring each of the men

Sakura followed his glare and saw five men staring at her "Uh... Okay, but what is it got dirty?" Sakura grabs the towel and cover her shoulder "I would be careless to let this towel dirty, then seeing those Bastard staring at my girlfriend with just a bikini" Sasuke still glaring at the man who are staring at his girlfriend. "Oh okay... Thanks" Sakura kiss him on the cheek "Hn" Sasuke stand up and give her a hand as she grab it with pleasure

"Come on" Sasuke tugged her to their friends "Hey forehead! You look hot" Ino squealing "Thanks you too" she nodded at Ino "Yeah! Let's have some fun together!" she yelled and the others laugh except the boys "Come on let's take a picture" Ino grinned "DO anyone bring a camera?" Ino look at her friends "Me!" Sakura raises her hand and open her bag "Here" Sakura give her a Hasselblad H4D-60 as all of their jaw dropped except Ayame and Sasuke

"Saki! This camera is so cool!" Ino screamed "Not really..." Sakura shook her head as Sasuke raises his eyebrow "Well whatever let's just take the picture" Ino grinned as Sakura called out someone to take their picture. "Okay girls smile!" Ino grinned as all of the girls smile. Shikamaru put his hand around Ino shoulder, Neji held Tenten's hand, Sai put is arm around Ayame's waist and Sasuke kiss Sakura on the cheek as she blushed

They take so many pictures, mostly Sakura who is taking the picture with Sasuke. They spend their time on the beach until afternoon "Okay it's getting late I must go home now!" Ino grinned and drag Shikamaru. Same as Naruto, Sai, and Neji "Come on" Sasuke grab Sakura's hand and walk to the car "Today was fun" Sakura grinned "Hn" Sasuke nodded "I can't wait for tomorrow to come!" Sakura cheered "Hn, we are here" Sasuke stop his car

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, see you tomorrow" Sakura grinned "Hn" Sasuke give her a peck as Sakura get out from the car and get into her house then get some sleep after taking a bath.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yay! Its finish! So do you like it? I know... Sai and Sasuke not really them self but... Whatever... HOPE YOU LIEK IT! And PLEASE LEFT A REVIEW! **

**THNAKS FOR READING **

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo **


End file.
